Prom
by Akirafanatic
Summary: This was taken directly from our Ace of Diamond RP on Tumblr! (Our Kuramochi wasn't there, so I did both parts and was inspired by our Tanba, who posted a picture and a gif) I FIXED IT! SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW IT DID THAT!


Ryousuke grinned, putting on the finishing touches to his outfit. Oh how Youichi was going to love it. 'Maybe this won't be so boring after all~' When he'd finished helping Haruichi shop of his suit (because there was no fucking way he was letting his baby brother go to a prom, where everyone at school would be, in a dress and have them stare at him or make passes for the rest of the three years) he'd sent the younger Kominato on his way and was about to leave when he'd spotted this outfit.

He happily bought it, ignoring the strange looks he'd gotten as he did so, before leaving. He knew without a doubt that with this Youichi would make them leave early, so he didn't have to spend the whole time at prom. Taking one last glance in the mirror, he nodded and headed out the door.

/

Kuramochi grinned as he straightened his tie and made sure his hair was perfect. To be honest, he didn't care about prom. He just wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend and let everyone know that the older Kominato was taken and so was he. (He was pretty possessive of what he considered his, and in his mind, Ryousuke was his)

Straightening up when a knock sounded at his door, he grinned and opened it, only to blink a few times in shock as he stared at his boyfriend. He opened his mouth a few times, but couldn't get any words out. Turning around and rubbing his eyes, he took a deep breath and turned back around, hoping he'd just been seeing things.

He wasn't.

"Go change." He practically ordered. He refused to let anyone see Ryousuke dressed like that. Even more so when they were going to be seen together.

/

"Hm~ But we're going to be late if we don't go now~" Ignoring the slightly horrified grimace his boyfriend was wearing, he grabbed the short stops hand and started dragging him toward the dance. "You're the one who really wanted to go, and I'm not wasting the money I spent on the tickets. So come on."

Oh he was enjoying all the stares. Especially since Youcihi was dragging his feet, head hanging in embarrassment while attempting to hide. Handing over their tickets to the shocked teacher, he pulled the short stop toward the photographer.

/

'Oh not, please no, not a picture, anything but a picture!' Kuramochi didn't think he could bear it. "Y-You win Ryou-san. We-We can leave! Come on! L-Let's go!"

He tried to turn and leave, but the third year had a death grip on his arm, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere. Without much of a choice, he was pulled in front of the camera with his boyfriend, wondering why he was attracted to such a sadist in the first place.

/

Smiling at the camera, Ryousuke waited until just before he was about to take the picture to kick his boyfriend behind the knees, making him fall. He caught the younger teen around the waist, holding him as though he were dipping a dancing partner, and kissed him right as the flash went off.

Pulling the teen over to the camera, he asked to see it and smiled at the result. "Oh it's perfect! I'm going to order some, come on Youi-chan, before I forget~"

/

Kuramochi's mind wasn't working. He'd just been kissed by his boyfriend, wearing that…that outfit…at prom…in front of all of their classmates and the camera!

"Ryou-san….you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He felt like digging a hole and never coming out. How was he supposed to face everyone for the next year! And the remainder of this one?!

/

Ryousuke grinned, ordering multiple copies of the photo. He was really glad he'd decided to come, it was turning out much better than he'd expected! And they had only just gotten there! Oh there was still so much to do before they left, and they had to dance to at least one song. He grinned, knowing full well that Youichi would drag him out of there as fast as possible once he saw the dance he was planning on doing.

"Youi-chan, go get us some punch, would you?" Gripping the second years arm, he smiled widely. "You'd better come back~"

/

Shivering at the tome of voice and the smile, he nodded, rushing off to get some punch. He hesitated at the refreshment table, looking back at his boyfriend. God he looked so out of place.

Who the fuck wore an all pink suit to prom? Ryousuke, that's who. Everything was pink, from the top hat on his head down to the shoes on his feet. To make it worse, he had a ruffly pink shirt on that stuck out from the pink vest which was partly covered by the pink jacket that had pink trim, and the pink bow tie was nearly lost in the ruffles! He even had a pink fucking cane. Where the hell did he find that anyway?!

He wanted to bang his head on the table, or the wall, but knew that it wouldn't be a very good idea. Besides, it wasn't even that he looked bad, because lo and behold, the third year actually pulled it off and looked pretty hot. It was still embarrassing, and not fair that he could still look good in it, but Kuramochi could maybe, kind of, in a few years, get used to it. So long as he never wore it again. Ever. In fact, maybe he'd burn it after prom so he'd never have to see it again.

Grabbing two cups of juice, he headed back to his boyfriend, planning how he would burn the suit on the way.

/

Ryousuke chuckled. Oh Youichi was so much fun to tease and embarrass. He took his cup and kissed the teen on the cheek, causing the short stops face to become red. They hadn't even been there for ten minutes, and Youichi looked ready to die of embarrassment.

'Maybe we can leave earlier than I hoped~' Grinning when the next song came on, he placed his and Youichi's drinks on a nearby table and pulled him out to the dance floor, even though the second year looked like he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment.

/

Kuramochi didn't like the grin his boyfriend had on. Not at all. He really, really, really didn't want to dance when he looked like that, but the third year was stronger and dragged him out there. He used his cane to make a big circle around them, and everyone's eyes focused on them.

No, Kuramochi didn't like where this was going at all.

/

Waiting for the music to start, Ryousuke started swaying back and forth, bending his knees while winging them inside and out, pretending he was playing a trombone. He'd only done it for five seconds before he was being dragged out the door by his boyfriend whose face was completely red.

'You're too easy Youi-chan~'

/

Kuramochi wanted to die. He dragged his boyfriend from the dance, knowing he'd never be able to forget the night or live it down. He doubted anyone at school would let him forget it either.

He dragged the third year back to their room and practically shoved him in the door. "Seriously Ryou-san? I just wanted one night, one night, for us. What the fuck?!"

/

Raising an eyebrow, he took off the top hat and set it, along with the can on the desk. "Youi-chan, did you really want that one night to be surrounded by a bunch of people who'd do nothing but judge us? Who you have to spend another year with?"

He wrapped his arms around the second year's waist, resting his cheek on his back. "We can still have tonight be for us, but just us, and nobody else."

/

Kuramochi sighed, turning around and hugging hid boyfriend back. He didn't say anything, knowing the third year was right, as always, but that didn't mean he wasn't still upset about tonight. "What else are we supposed to do? Everywhere else is closed because it's prom night."

/

Ryousuke smiled, pushing his boyfriend back so he fell onto the bed. Shrugging off his jacket and vest, he kicked off his shoes and socks before undoing his bow tie and letting it drift to the ground.

He straddled Youichi's waist, pinning his arms above his head and whispering, "Who said we had to go out?"


End file.
